Best Friend's Wedding
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Merlin loves Arthur. Arthur marry Gwen. Magic is sicret.  like 3.10  Trilogy - Wedding/Destiny/Thaw. Что, если бы Артур женился на Гвен до того, как Мерлин признался в магии  навеяно 3.10 . Трилогия - Свадьба,Судьба,Оттепель.
1. Свадьба

_Бойся друга, а не врага:  
>Не враги нам ставят рога.<br>И. Губерман._

__Я опустил руку. Когти здоровенного медведя в последней ярости царапнули землю, оставляя глубокие борозды, словно от хороших вил, и зверь замер, наконец.  
>- Можешь мне помочь, не стесняйся, Мерлин, - раздался из-под туши голос Артура. - Подходи смелее, он уже не укусит.<br>- Да, сир.  
>Он, разумеется, пребывал в полной уверенности, что заколол зверя ударом кинжала в сердце. Этакую вот громадину, которую нам вдвоём едва удалось сдвинуть. О чём он только думал, отправляясь в эту часть леса?<br>- Гвен наверняка будет в восторге!  
>Ах, вот о чём. Ну да. Случись это не накануне свадьбы, а несколько позже, наверняка, королю бы несдобровать. Я представил Гвен со скалкой, вроде старухи Симонс, нашей соседки, которая до сих пор думала, будто история с упавшим деревом померещилась её муженьку с пьяных глаз. И невольно улыбнулся.<br>Артур тут же принял улыбку за подтверждение своих слов и просиял.  
>- Хорошо, что ты меня хоть в этом понимаешь, Мерлин. Завтра я стану счастливейшим человеком в Камелоте, да что там, на целом свете! Гвен...<br>Ну, это надолго. Гвен то, Гвен сё... И я с ужасом подумал, что завтра меня, возможно, ждёт подробный отчёт о первой брачной ночи. Их с Артуром брачной ночи.  
>Я поднял лицо к небу.<br>- Что ты там копаешься?  
>- Сейчас.<br>- Что у тебя с голосом? И нос покраснел. Не смей болеть, Мееерлин, ты обязан выпить на моей свадьбе. Живой или мёртвый.  
>- Как прикажешь, сир, но я предпочёл бы живым, не то гости перепугаются.<br>- Тогда постарайся не бесить меня, хотя бы сегодня.  
>Как раз кстати нас догнали остальные рыцари.<p>

Замок на ушах стоял. Все слуги метались: кому пир, а кому готовка, стирка, уборка. Я отнёс мелкую дичь на кухню, следом втащили медведя. Пока его будут готовить для рыцарской пирушки, Артур пожелал принять ванну. Я перекинулся парой шуток с кухарками, положил кроликов, взял вёдра...

- Мерлин, подай-ка пирог, - потребовал Артур из лохани.  
>Вообще-то это мне пирог дали, потому что я «недокормленный бедный мальчик», но кусок не лез в горло, а отказать тётушкам с кухни было совестно.<br>А у Артура аппетит тоже был под стать настроению, то есть превосходный.  
>Гвен, разумеется, первой выбежала навстречу королю, бросилась на шею. Меня вот даже Гаюс встречать не вышел. Велика ли беда, съездили поохотиться. Тем более, что тот единственный человек, которого я хотел бы обнять при встрече, всё это время был рядом.<br>Я следил, как он поглощает пирог, кусок за куском, облизывает варенье с пальцев, утирает губы и медленно погружается в воду с головой. Каждый раз, как он так делает, у меня до сих пор замирает сердце.  
>- Да что с тобой сегодня? Уже успел выпить за здоровье будущей королевы?<br>- Н-нет, - сказал я так, чтобы он расценил это как «да». Причина ничуть не хуже прочих.  
>А что мне ещё оставалось? Устроить королю сцену ревности? И отправляться, хорошо, если в колодки. Возможно, на все четыре стороны. Ну, теперь-то мы наконец-то станем друзьями. А не...<br>Артур брызнул на меня водой. Я ответил. Мне не в первой улыбаться, когда на душе кошки скребут. Поглядел, как он радуется, словно ребёнок, и малость полегчало.  
>Потом была вечеринка для рыцарей.<br>Сегодня я прощаюсь с вольной жизнью и бла-бла-бла. Все пили вино, как воду, и меня чуть ли не силой заставили осушить кубок. Потом я растянулся с подносом, так что объедки разлетелись во все стороны, и молол какую-то чушь. Вовсе нечего кому попало знать, что каким-то кубком меня с ног не свалишь. А то ведь будут поить, пока действительно голову не потеряю. Во всех смыслах.  
>Не помню, кто привёл девушек из таверны, разбитных, пьющих не хуже рыцарей. Артур к этому моменту был почти готов, да и многие рыцари тоже. Одна из разочарованных дам притиснула меня в углу, но блаженная улыбка идиота вновь не подвела.<br>Далеко за полночь я дотащил постанывающего от головной боли слегка проспавшегося Артура до покоев.  
>- Воды, - просипел он, падая на кровать. Его слегка знобило. - Согрей меня, Мерлин...<br>Я не мог сопротивляться, когда король подмял меня под себя, принялся целовать и гладить. Да и не хотел. Я понятия не имел, когда ещё смогу прикоснуться к этому прекрасному телу, что завтра станет с нашими отношениями, с моей службой. С моим сердцем. Боялся спрашивать. Не мог думать. Я делал всё словно в последний раз. Хотел, чтобы он запомнил меня. И только одного не мог себе позволить. Зато Артур щедро украсил мою кожу королевскими метками. И под конец всё испортил, ляпнув что-то про Гвен. Я застонал от боли, а он снова принял это на свой счёт.  
>- Будешь скучать по мне, да?<br>- Вот ещё, не было печали.  
>Когда он задремал, я тихо выскользнул из постели, в которой хотел бы остаться на веки вечные. Но вот только долгие проводы - лишние слёзы.<br>- Куда? - сквозь дрёму спросил он.  
>- Меня на кухне ждут, сир, - и я выскочил за дверь быстрее, чем он попросил остаться, ведь я бы просто не в силах был ему отказать. А в коридоре столкнулся с Гвен.<br>- Мерлин, мне нужно поговорить с тобой.  
>- О да, - сказал я, поддёргивая платок повыше. Моё тело ещё горело от прикосновений Артура.<br>- Ты мой единственный настоящий друг, - будущая королева взяла меня за руку. Знала бы она, где только что была эта рука. - Мне страшно. Как я буду среди всех этих леди... Мои прежние подруги уже избегают меня, или подлизываются, или... А я... я не уверена, стоит ли мне... Ты знаешь, о чём я.  
>Имя Ланселота просто висело в тёмном воздухе коридора, написанное большими огненными буквами.<br>О боги, за что это мне?  
>- Всё будет хорошо, Гвен, - шепнул я, накрывая её ладошку второй рукой. И заработал горячий поцелуй в щёку.<br>Она оказалась слишком близко, чтобы заметить следы чужих зубов на моей шее.  
>- Что это, Мерлин?<br>- Трактирные девушки, - я сделал большие глаза. - Огромные. Зубастые.  
>- Покрытые шерстью? - горько усмехнулась она. - И Артур...<br>- Нет, - поспешно заверил её я. - Артур спасся чудом. Мне пришлось взять их на себя.  
>И для убедительности потыкал в шею пальцем.<br>Она привстала на цыпочки, чмокнула меня в нос, легко рассмеялась и убежала.  
>За что, за что? Я постоянно был настороже, ждал удара, заговора, заклятья, стоило кому-нибудь чужому приблизиться к Артуру. А Гвен была своя, ближе некуда, и когда принц обратил на служанку своё внимание, у меня было больше причин опасаться за неё, чем за него. Ведь у Артура был ветреный характер, он расточал своё внимание направо и налево, причём вся страна пребывала в уверенности, что рано или поздно он всё равно женится на Моргане. А я... иногда мне казалось, что мои чувства взаимны, а иногда - что просто оказался рядом, под рукой. Мы никогда не говорили об этом, разумеется. Это была тайна едва ли не страшнее магических способностей. Я боялся нелицеприятной правды.<p>

На кухне мне сразу нашлась работа. Огромный чан с плававшим в стоялой воде луком, который надо было перечистить. Пах он отвратительно, глаза и нос тут же начали слезиться, и это было то, что надо. Я пел что-то такое разудалое, а слёзы капали. Причина, ничем не хуже прочих...

В тронном зале было не продохнуть. Церемония затянулась. Обручение, потом коронация. Я стоял позади Артура, держа на бархатной подушечке Экскалибур, и с тревогой поглядывал на девушку, которая держала корону над головой Гвен, прежде чем церемониймейстер скажет всё, что ему положено. Девчонке слишком сильно затянули корсет, ей нечем было дышать. Я хотел подать знак Гаюсу. Ведь нельзя же колдовать посреди переполненного зала, за спиной короля, на которого устремлены все взгляды. И тут она брякнулась в обморок. Золотой обруч со звоном покатился по полу. Все ахнули - хуже предзнаменования не придумаешь. Артур велел продолжать. Это был не последний обморок. И не последний знак. После бессонной ночи, на пиру меня повело, я пролил вино мимо кубка, и белое платье королевы окрасилось в алый цвет. Артур стиснул зубы. Глаза у Гвен были такие, что я почти простил её.  
>Артур пообещал мне колодки, как только утихнет свадебная суматоха и каждый человек перестанет быть на счету. Вернее, он пообещал четвертовать меня на месте, а Гвен... Гвен заступилась за меня. Я готов был провалиться сквозь пол. Потому что не спас ситуацию. Не посмел открыться. Положение Артура было ещё слишком шатко, женитьба на Гвен не способствовала его укреплению, а тут бы ещё я, со своим непонятным статусом и магией.<p>

Меня отослали подальше от молодых.  
>Я старался находить себе занятие каждую минуту, каждую секунду. Таскал тяжёлые блюда, вёдра с водой, дрова. Мыл, скрёб и чистил. Я рад был стереть пальцы в кровь, лишь бы телесная боль заглушила душевную. Я не хотел знать, который на свете час. День или ночь. Но когда на кухне наступило небольшое затишье и я отправился подготовить оружие Артура к завтрашнему турниру - королю не терпелось сложить очередные лавры к ногам молодой супруги - ночная свежесть ударила меня словно кулаком в грудь. Нельзя, говорил я себе, идя через двор к оружейной, нельзя, не надо, и всё же поднял глаза. В Артуровых покоях окна светились, и было видно, как шевелятся тени на стене. Я закусил губу, чтобы не закричать. И ускорил шаги.<br>Ожесточённо тёр доспехи. Полировал меч, тот самый, и вдруг поймал себя на мысли, как легко бы он вошёл в горло Гвен. Совсем чуточку магии здесь не годилось, хотелось почувствовать руками, как живая плоть становится мёртвой, как тогда, когда я кинулся на Седрика. Ревность. Кажется, все возможные преступления я уже совершил ради своей любви, перешагнул через совесть и сострадание, не однажды замарал свои руки кровью, но делал это по большей части без ненависти, из необходимости. Казалось бы, одной жизнью больше. Будь я проклят. Я с размаху вогнал лезвие в толстую дубовую лавку, чуть ли не на четверть.  
>- Ого, - раздалось у меня за спиной.<br>Оруженосец сэра Леона, хороший парень, чтоб ему пусто было. Ох. Я прикусил язык: в моих устах проклятие могло оказаться не просто ругательством.  
>- Я и не думал, что ты такой сильный, - сказал он, приближаясь. - У тебя запястья тонкие, как у девушки, даже дотронуться страшно, ещё сломаются.<br>И вопреки словам ухватил меня за руки.  
>- Ты это чего? - уж дурачком я прикидываться умею. Может, ещё обойдётся?<br>- Я это того, что в постели нету сословных различий, простой оруженосец может быть ничуть не хуже принца.  
>- Различий?<br>- Ну да, Артуру ведь не помешало, что ты слуга.  
>- В чём? - ещё невинней спросил я.<br>- Не ломайся, дурень. Все знают, что ты вылил вино на платье невесты нарочно, из ревности.  
>Он был пьян, в замке вообще сегодня было мало трезвых. Я вырвал руки и заехал ему в глаз.<br>- Горячая штучка, - он сплюнул на пол и резким движением ухватил меня за платок. Тот был не завязан и остался в руке нападавшего. Да, у меня было на что посмотреть.  
>Заклинание забвения - тяжёлая штука, но пришлось им воспользоваться, и через минуту парень спал в углу оружейной. Ну, перебрал человек, с кем не бывает.<br>А меня колотило: стало быть, в глазах окружающих я бывшая королевская подстилка, лишившаяся высокого покровительства, и это лишь начало? А если бы их было хотя бы двое?  
>Забыв про меч, я бросился на кухню. На людях у меня было меньше шансов нарваться на крупные неприятности, а со временем я надеялся что-нибудь придумать.<p>

*  
>Второй день я помню, как в тумане. Да собственно, почти весь он и прошёл в тумане, точнее, на затянутой паром кухне.<br>С утра, ещё затемно, мне, вместе с женщинами, доверили оттирать полы и стены после вчерашнего пиршества. Кто покрепче, таскали дрова и воду, подбирали загулявших гостей и разносили их по спальням.  
>А мне после половой тряпки вручили мочалку и отправили мыть бесконечную посуду. Едва я успевал перемыть одну гору, как из тумана выныривали руки со следующей. Как будто я находился в потустороннем мире и получал наказание за пренебрежение к Новой Религии.<br>Однажды из тумана вынырнул старший повар, его сопровождал кто-то, пожелавший остаться за пределами видимости. Шаги гостя были тяжелы, а на поясе он явно таскал меч, с грохотом задевающий за ножки столов. Его движение было заметно даже в безумном кухонном гвалте.  
>- Так точно, сейчас здесь, и весь день был здесь, - заявили руки справа, подающие грязную посуду.<br>- Разве что отлить мы вместе ходили, - с крестьянской прямотой подтвердили руки слева, уносящие чистую.  
>Старший повар выругался и отвесил мне оплеуху, посетитель только засопел.<br>- А что случилось-то? - спросил я, глядя на собственные руки, такие же красные и распаренные, как две пары соседних, едва слушающиеся, как будто уже и не мои. Прямо раки варёные.  
>- Да платье свадебное королеве кто-то порезал, в лоскутки, - донеслось из всеведущего тумана. - Других-то у неё, считай, и нету.<br>- От леди Морганы кой-чего осталось, - ехидно добавил туман другим голосом. - Пусть походит в её обносках, как всю жизнь ходила.  
>- Нечего на чужое место забираться.<br>Словно зависть, и обида, и ревность, раздиравшие мою душу, обрели дар речи.  
>- Хватит! - заорал я, потому что нервы были на пределе. - Я здесь при чём?<br>- Да все уж знают, из-за чего Дана корону уронила.  
>- Зачем ты её толкнул.<br>- 'от вы, сучки, даёте! Порвут друг дружку за мужика!  
>И туман разразился дружным, разноголосым, гадким смехом.<br>Я перехватил пару часов сна где-то не то в углу, не то посередине кухни. Через меня перешагивали, а мне уже было всё равно, если кто-то споткнётся и свернёт на меня чан с кипятком. Артур стал королём, предначертанное Судьбой я, условно говоря, выполнил, а дальше хоть трава не расти.  
>Потом меня растолкали, и всё началось по новой.<p>

На третий день к обеду я всё ещё был в немилости. Или, что вероятнее, королю было просто не до меня.  
>После того, как пришлось разгружать прибывший на рассвете продуктовый обоз, я думал, что и руки не подниму, но нет же. Перечистил очередную порцию котлов и снова помогал накрывать пиршественные столы. Мы на пару с кухаркой Пэгги как раз тащили блюдо с целым запеченным вепрем, в окружении картофеля, зелени и куропаток, когда вбежал запыхавшийся мальчишка, Томми, двоюродный брат её величества.<br>- Там... там... Мерлин, тебя срочно Гаюс зовёт... король...  
>У меня сердце упало, а всю обиду и усталость как рукой сняло. Я отпустил свой край блюда, вепрь ткнулся пятачком в пол, картошка раскатилась, а куропатки запрыгали, словно живые. От гневного вопля Пэгги зазвенели стёкла. А я уже бежал. До ристалища сегодня было дальше, чем до другого берега моря, где живут франки. Безумный вой я услышал ещё на полпути, и только припустил быстрее. Задыхаясь, прорвался через толпу.<br>Артур лежал на земле, на медленно темнеющем от крови плаще. На груди короля, словно раненная птица, билась Гвен, и её смутно знакомое фиолетовое платье тоже было всё в крови.  
>Рядом стоял плачущий сэр Гэрит. Его держало с десяток рук, но он и сам, похоже, был обескуражен произошедшим. Это потом я узнал, что Артур решил пофорсить перед королевой, салютовал ей копьём во время атаки и пропустил удар.<br>- Я не могу остановить кровь, - только и сказал Гаюс.  
>То есть до замка Артур не доживёт. А увести отсюда всех этих людей - дело абсолютно безнадёжное. Легче уговорить гору перейти на другое место.<br>- Пожалуйста, отойдите чуть-чуть, - попросил я. Толпа слегка раздалась. Всё же я был немного врач... Оставалось самое трудное. - Ваше величество, - я попытался осторожно оторвать Гвен от Артура.  
>- Так значит это правда, - она подняла на меня совершенно безумные глаза и выразительно коснулась пальцами своей шеи.<br>У сплетен быстрые ноги.  
>- Гвен, пожалуйста. Не сейчас.<br>- Ты его не получишь!  
>За что?<br>- Slept! - шепнул я, и королева мягко опустилась мне на руки.  
>Толпа заворочалась.<br>- Glo'wall, - стена из воздуха окружила нас.  
>Предметы слегка дрожали и искривлялись за ней, а звуки долетали, словно сквозь толстый матрас. Оружием через эту штуку было не пробиться. Теперь я мог отвернуться от искажённых лиц, разинутых ртов, приплюснутых носов и заняться делом.<br>Я колдовал долго. Надо было осторожно срастить каждую жилку, каждый сосуд. Наполнить тело кровью там, где она была нужна. И убрать её оттуда, куда она просочилась. Заставить лёгкие ровно дышать. И, наконец, разбудить короля, словно привести хозяина в свежеприбраный дом.  
>Я положил руку на знакомый лоб, каждую чёрточку, каждый изгиб которого помнили мои глаза, руки, губы.<br>- Awak!  
>- Что ты сейчас сделал? - спросил Артур, поднимаясь и ощупывая себя.<br>Гвен, сидя на земле, тёрла глаза.  
>Я опустил стену, и ликующий рёв толпы захлестнул нас.<br>- Что ты сделал? - повторил король.  
>- Подписал себе приговор, всего-то делов, - давно я не чувствовал себя так легко и свободно. Можно было расправить плечи, дышать полной грудью, открыто смотреть людям в глаза, в общем, просто быть собой. И я почти не удивился, что дальше само вырвалось: - Потому что жизнь без тебя не имеет смысла.<br>Он подал руку Гвен, помогая подняться. Обнял за талию, прижал к себе, и несколько минут просто глядел на меня с гневом и болью.  
>- Ты... ты... Предатель! Если бы ты сказал раньше. Ничего бы этого не было! Скольких бессмысленных смертей можно было избежать! Все эти магические твари, которые уносили жизни моих рыцарей, пока ты просто стоял и смотрел, вместо того, чтобы спасти их! Голод, болезни...<br>- Разумеется, ничего бы этого не было! - вспылил я, слишком удивлённый таким поворотом событий. - Твой отец...  
>- Но не я!<br>Гвен тоже пристально смотрела на меня. Наверняка она думала о своём отце, спасти которого можно было одним словом, да?  
>- Прости, Артур, - прошептал я и замедлил время. Накладывать заклинание забвения на такую толпу я ещё не пробовал, и стоило избавиться от неожиданных помех.<p>

Я сидел посреди рыцарского шатра Артура и пытался выровнять дыхание. Мне пришлось несладко. Пробежка, волнение, лечение и полчаса ложных воспоминаний для публики. Не считая того, что я услышал о себе и своей магии от лучших друзей. Если прибавить к этому четыре дня суматохи, то получится...  
>- ...Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь? - пробормотал Артур, открывая глаза и потягиваясь. - Я же запретил тебе попадаться мне на глаза.<br>- Гаюс позвал меня.  
>- Ерунда, тут и ему-то делать нечего. Подумаешь - немного ударился головой. Я чувствую себя великолепно. Во-первых, я запретил тебе приближаться ко мне. Во-вторых, как мне только что доложили, ты устроил перед уходом невесть что, - кивок в сторону стражника. - Мерлин, ты войдёшь в историю Камелота как единственный человек, попавший в колодки во время королевской свадьбы, - недобро усмехнулся Артур.<br>- Можешь поставить их прямо в спальне! - вырвалось у меня. Это решило всё. Королевская рука встретилась с моей физиономией, и это нельзя было сравнить с ласковыми прикосновениями, которые Артур дарил в наши лучшие ночи.  
>- Что ты себе вообразил? Придётся наказать тебя примерно. Если каждый, кого я пощупал, будет лезть между мной и коро... - он оборвал себя, в шатёр заглянула Гвен. - Сутки в колодках, тридцать плетей, а когда сможешь ходить, выметайся из Камелота.<br>Вот и ещё одна хорошая новость.  
>- Артур, ты слишком строг к нему, - сказала Гвен, мягко опуская ладонь на плечо короля, но в глазах старой подруги я прочёл совсем другое.<br>- Поверь, милая, он заслужил.

Два заклинания забвения в один день я не потянул.

У меня не было ни сил, ни желания унять боль. Пять дней я плавал в блаженном полузабытьи, и кроме Гаюса ко мне заглянула только одна девчонка с кухни, из наших, эалдорских. Она отчаянно боялась Гаюса. Стояла в углу и мяла передник. Оставила кусок вишнёвого пирога - «Он любит» - «Ему не до этого» - «Ну так себе оставьте, мой господин» - покраснела и убежала.  
>На шестой день, когда боль перестала быть спасением и превратилась в помеху, я убрал её и ушёл с пустыми руками, ни с кем не простившись.<p> 


	2. Судьба

Дождь лил, не переставая. Уже не знаю, который день . Гром гремел, ветер выл и всё такое. Ума не приложу, кого могло занести в мою глухомань по такой погоде, думал я, идя к дверям.

Сквозь затянутое мутной плёнкой окно я разглядел рыцаря в мокром алом плаще и покрытой каплями золотой броне. Сердце упало. Лето сменилось осенью, осень приближалась к зиме, а я никак не мог прийти в себя. Валялся в нетопленной хибаре, на которую случайно набрёл в лесу. Целыми днями просто лежал в обнимку с Книгой и пялился в потолок. Я тосковал. Я казался сам себе ненужным. Никчёмным. Недостойным. Самое меньшее, о чём я жалел, была туманная судьба Альбиона. Мне было стыдно перед людьми, ради спокойствия и счастья которых, возомнив себя героем, я остался в своё время рядом с Артуром. Но отвергнутая любовь и не принятая дружба оставили в душе сосущую пустоту. «Разве можно полюбить меня – такого?» - снова и снова думал я, всё больше погружаясь в пучину самоуничижения.

Ах, если бы кто-то был рядом, но нет, никто в целом свете не станет меня искать. И в это очень просто было поверить, забравшись в непролазную глушь.

Но вот стук в двери. Рыцарь. Если мы действительно как две стороны одной монеты, которые тянет друг к другу… Я в нерешительности замер у дверей.

- Открывай, или я дверь сломаю! – донеслось снаружи, и это был не голос Артура. Пришлось открыть.

- Давай, пошевеливайся, - бросил незнакомец, скидывая мокрый плащ на пол. – Помоги мне снять доспехи. Подай сухую одежду. Разведи огонь. Я хочу отогреться и поесть, а потом приготовишь мне ванну. И не забудь привести в порядок мои вещи и оружие. И позаботиться о моей лошади, она привязана там, под деревом.

Приказы сыпались, как горох.

- Но у меня нет ванны, - ошалело пробормотал я, торопливо развязывая ремешки доспехов.

- А голова у тебя есть? – весело спросил гость, сдувая со лба колечко потемневших от дождя волос. Если как следует его посушить, наверняка окажется рыжим, подумал я, разглядывая светлые брови и белёсые ресницы.

Я нырнул под кровать и достал всё, что понадобилось этому странному рыцарю – ничего удивительного, дворянин мог потребовать от меня хоть луну с неба, да ещё по шее дать за нерасторопность. Разумеется, до сих пор ничего, кроме пыли, под кроватью не было. А тут вдруг обнаружились одежда, дрова, продукты.

Я сам поел нормально, наверно, впервые за пару месяцев. Мы с гостем выпили, и он лениво потянулся ко мне. Я убедил себя, что свободен и не обязан хранить проклятую верность. Чтобы не признаваться самому себе: невозможно было так долго чувствовать себя негодным, бесполезным, тем, в чью сторону никто не посмотрит.

- Мерлин, подъём, - скомандовал рыжий рыцарь, пинком выгоняя меня из моей же кровати. Утреннее солнце било во все щели. – Завтрак, тёплая вода для умывания, и не помню, чтобы ночью ты полировал мой меч.

- Я полировал кое-что другое, - ухмыльнулся я, припоминая подробности. Потом подобрал ноги и сел на земляном полу, там, где упал. – Когда я успел назваться тебе?

- Мы знакомы дольше, чем ты предполагаешь, - он потянулся, выбираясь из-под одеяла, и продемонстрировал великолепную фигуру. На нежной веснущатой коже можно было прочитать всю историю наших отношений. – Маленький волшебник с большой судьбой.

- Ты… ты и такое можешь? – я вцепился пальцами в волосы.

- Ооо, - наглые жёлтые глаза довольно засияли. – Ты по-прежнему и сотой части не знаешь о магии.

Жизнь моя потихоньку входила в привычную колею. Килгарра делал для меня почти то же, что в своё время Артур и Гаюс, а именно гонял в хвост и в гриву. А я делал вид, что ничего не могу этому противопоставить.

Моя хибарка преобразилась во вполне пригодное для жилья место. Там стало тепло, светло и чисто. Теперь бы настал черёд Артуру завидовать моей кровати, а заодно и тому, что в ней творилось.

С Килгаррой было легко. Словно с самим собой. Он, кажется, чувствовал моё настроение, и мог скрасить мой досуг беседой, а мог обернуться уютно мурлычущим котом, или сияющей птицей, вроде феникса, с убаюкивающим голосом. Я потихоньку вновь ощутил желание жить, познавать и преобразовывать этот мир. Чтобы развеяться, даже отправился в городок неподалеку. Ну, относительно неподалёку. Вернее, мне теперь было всё равно, потому что я выманил у Килгарры заклятье перемещения.

Так вот, я прошёлся по рынку, разузнал последние сплетни, посмотрел на людей и показал себя. Последнее, видимо, зря, потому что какие-то две тёмных личности прижали меня в подворотне.

- Не дёргайся, парень, целее будешь.

- У меня ничего нет! – сказал я, достав из-за пазухи кинжал, который там ну никак не мог поместиться.

- За тебя другие платят.

- Кто же это?

- Пендрагон. Велено доставить живым или мёртвым.

Они медленно подбирались ко мне.

- Видать, насолил ты принцу. Положи ножик, малыш, не пытайся умереть легко прямо здесь. За тебя живого больше платят.

Они разом прыгнули на меня. Я нырнул в сторону, метнулся за ближайший поворот и только тогда исчез.

«Живым или мёртвым».

Я стоял, привалившись к стене собственного дома, глотал холодный осенний воздух и пытался унять дрожь.

«Живым или мёртвым». Вот значит как. Что же на этот раз? Впрочем, не всё ли мне равно. Ведь возвращаться в Камелот я не собирался.

И всё же в Камелоте, хвала Джеффри, была лучшая библиотека на всём Альбионе. Мне нравилось забраться в какую-нибудь из её дальних комнат, запасшись хлебом и сыром, и листать бесконечные ветхие страницы, от которых тонко пахло корицей. Комната, где я нашёл гоблина, оказалась битком набита магической литературой, старина Джеффри был не так прост.

Чтобы не метаться всякий раз через полстраны, я научился ходить сквозь стены. В замке оказалось гораздо больше таинственных мест, чем можно было предположить. Итак, я набирался знаний и опыта, не думая пока, куда собираюсь их применить. Джеффри уже почти привык ко мне, а вот замковые слуги порой пугались, увидев, как я пересекаю коридор и пропадаю в стене.

Однажды зимой, болтаясь по рынку в поисках свежих сплетен, разумеется, укрыв лицо посильнее, как бы от холода, я остановился послушать слезливую песенку менестреля. Тот крутил ручку колёсной лиры и под унылый мотив тянул весьма заинтересовавшую прохожих балладу о древнем короле франков, его прекрасной жене и верном слуге. Король, стало быть, проделал со слугой то, что его величество ни к чему не обязывало, а потом взял да и женился. Влюблённый мальчишка же с детской непосредственностью испортил им свадьбу, а потом пошёл да и повесился, прокляв на прощанье королеву страшным проклятием. С этих пор она не могла зачать наследника. Король повелел найти слугу живым или мёртвым, и тогда, словно в насмешку, призрак несчастного стал бродить по его замку, обещая всякие неприятности. Живым или мёртвым, вспомнил я. Живым или мёртвым. Так вот что он обо мне думает.

- Килгарра! – рявкнул я с порога. – Почему Гвен не может иметь детей?

- Глупости, - ухмыльнулся старый ящер, в обличье потягивающегося молодого рыцаря. – Ещё как может. Ты даже знаешь их будущего отца.

- И как скоро она родит Артуру наследника?

Он захохотал.

- Артур последний в роду Пендрагонов. Умный. Красивый. Благородный. Воплощающий всё лучшее. Искупающий все грехи безумных предков. Величайший король. Последний. Ты ничего не сможешь с этим поделать, - остановил меня Великий Дракон предостерегающим жестом.

- Я больше не нужен? – спросил я, не зная, отчего так сжалось сердце. Неужели всё действительно кончилось? Радоваться? Горевать?

- Подожди до весны, юный волшебник, - он успокаивающе обнял меня. – Набирайся знаний. Набирайся сил. Набирайся терпения. С этой королевской задницей оно ещё ой как понадобится.

Я вырвался, выбежал на улицу и с разбега рухнул в сугроб.


	3. Оттепель

Была середина марта. Уходящая зима как будто стала злее. Ночью мороз сковывал подтаявшее за день. Сырость помогала холоду пробираться под одежду. Яркое солнце неожиданно заволакивали тучи и поднималась неистовая метель. Но Артур, засидевшийся в замке, хотел размять ноги и проветрить голову. Он собирался пересмотреть очередной закон отца, а именно тот, что запрещал магию.

Король выбрал неудачный день для охоты, обманувшись оттепелью. В глухой весенней буре он потерял свиту, потерял коня и оружие. Мокрый, злой и усталый он брёл через лес и под снегопадом, и потом, когда подморозило, развиднелось и выглянули первые звёзды. Артур шёл до утра, чтобы не замёрзнуть, надеясь непонятно на что, и думал о своей жизни. Нет, она не могла завершиться так бесславно. Хотя, возможно, он и заслужил: увёл девушку одного друга, смертельно оскорбил второго…

…Король понял это, когда отхлынула суматоха первых дней правления, когда была утолена первая страсть. Жизнь входила в размеренную колею. Гвен оказалась ужасно правильной и ужасно скучной. А потом начали возвращаться изгнанники.

Ланселот.

И если отдать ему Гвен оказалось неожиданно просто, заполнить пустоту, образовавшуюся на месте Мерлина, никак не удавалось.

Слуга был слишком многим. Другом, советником, любовником, нянькой. Волшебным зеркалом, подчёркивающим недостатки или льстивым, в зависимости от обстоятельств. Язвой, занозой. Громоотводом. Шутом. Мальчиком для битья. Вдохновением. Мечом и щитом. Спасением. Дыханием.

Артур велел герольдам оповестить народ, он ждал любой новости о пропавшем, живом или мёртвом, даже собрал волю в кулак и отправился в библиотеку, где чаще всего появлялось привидение. Призрачный Мерлин был такой привычный, родной, так знакомо склонялся над страницами, но когда он со свечой в руках погрузился в камень стены, Артур понял: хватит бесплодных надежд и ожиданий.

В этом доме точно был кто-то живой. Снег на крыльце был утоптан, рядом в сугробе желтела небольшая лужица. Следы спускались со ступенек и не возвращались назад, словно оставивший их человек – мужчина, высокий, но не слишком тяжёлый, - взлетел. Это было странно, но королю слишком хотелось в тепло. Он ввалился в незапертую дверь и замер, позволяя снегу на сапогах обращаться в воду и стекать на пёстрый деревенский половик. В комнате было уютно и тепло. Как-то по-домашнему. Пахло книгами и травами. Свет шёл отовсюду – и ниоткуда. Над очагом висел котёл, в нём бурлило что-то вкусное, и Артур не сразу понял, что не так: огня не было, а большая ложка сама помешивала варево.

Здоровенный рыжий котяра тяжело спрыгнул со стола, исполнил приветственный танец и потёрся о ноги короля.

- Проходи, - сказал он ошарашенному Артуру. – Располагайся. Мастер Эмрис не скоро вернётся.

И третьим чудом, которое увидел гость в этом странном доме, был кусок грубой шерстяной ткани, небрежно брошенный на столе. Нагретый телом отдыхавшего на нём кота. Слишком пропитанный знакомым запахом, чтобы лежать здесь все ужасные полгода. Словно боясь спугнуть, Пендрагон медленно протянул руку к платку.

Будто до сих пор надо было верить куче серьёзных взрослых, а не маленькому выдумщику Томми, который, может, и на турнире-то не был.

Будто всё это ещё могло оказаться последствиями переохлаждения и бессонной ночи.

За его спиной довольная улыбка кота медленно таяла в воздухе.


End file.
